Count Megula
by shiriter
Summary: Megamind is searching for Roxanne and he bumps into the biggest adventure that will change his life! Dracula and his last daughter are included. A dark sad fic, REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!


**Hello fellow aliens and supernaturals and mortals this story will shake the very foundation! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Megamind was tierd yet he was not going to give up to look for Roxanne. They went on thier honeymoon in Romania and then Roxanne suggested they go deeper in the country to Transilvainia. They stayed there and the hotel was in the view of Dracula's castle. One night Megamind woke up to find blood on the floor and the windows broken. The shock was that Roxane was nowhere to be found. "Roxanne! Roxie! Roxanne where are you?" Megamind shouted running through the place. Til now he had not succeeded. The police were looking to and Megamind had orderd Minion to phone every police station in Romania and now Megamind was looking every where, in the mountains, in the villages and even sometimes in people's houses. He was about to give up when he saw the castle the one place he had not searched.<p>

* * *

><p>Dracula was in his room, crying. His wives had been killed by 13 years ago, now his daughter Roxanne had killed two of his daughters and the third daughter had been able to kill Roxanne. Dracula was weeping over his dead daughters, his oldest and youngest were dead and his middle one was badly injured. It had started when he went to his only friend that was human. Dracula had refused to suck right out the neck so he went to the hospital and took the blood that they leave after tests and then he takes it but then as he walked out his castle he heard a cry and rushed in to find his daughters lying down with stakes in their hearts. He began to cry and then his middle daughter sat up and revealed the broken stake that she had pretended to put through her body. "Vat happened?" He asked still crying. Without a word she handed him the end of the stake which read, <em>Richie vampire hunters.<em> He then had broken into her hotel room and bit her in the neck. She was dead, he was planning to leave the body there but he did'nt want anybody to know that Dracula was still alive so he took the body in and corpsed it and burried her in the hotel's back yard.

* * *

><p>"I can do this, I can and I will!" Megamind said reaching for the door knocker that was shaped as a lion head. ''I can, I can, I can't'' He said as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a viluptious woman in a long red dress, with long redish blonde hair and deep blue eyes that were almost navy coloured. Before he could say any thing, she pinned him to the door and started kissing him fiercely. Surprisingly his body kissed back! It was as if he was under a spell! She trailed down his neck and started sucking lightly then a bit harder, then she nipped softly and then hard. "Ow! Get off! That hurts!" He said but before he could say anything the girl bit him hard and everything went black...<p>

He woke up in a very old fashioned yet fancy room, there was lots of light and red carpets that looked expensive. "Good evening, I am sorry about my daughters outburst, it's just that no man she dates ever lives to see their next birthday." Said a tall man wearing a suit and a cape. "Wha- where am I?" Megamind asked confused. "Ah, you have not heard the folk tales have you?" He said in his strange accent. "Yeah, the one about Dracula and his three brides? Heard it, why?" Megamind asked thoughts swarming in his head. "May I introduse myself, I am Count..." He started but was cut off by, "Daddy, she's awake!" There ran in the girl who had kissed him, she now looked sweet rather than viluptious. "Excuse me Miss but I am a he!" Megamind snapped at the sight of her presance. "Mina, go put her out again, I'm coming!" The tall man said. "As I was saying I am Count Dracula and you must be Begamind." He said grinning and showing off his fangs. "Haha, very funny." Megamind said but before he could finish the man was already out the door. "Hey, I am not finished with you!" He said following the sound that was coming from up one of the three staircases. As he stepped up he saw the man leaning over a female body, he could'nt see the face and only saw the legs, but as the man stood he saw a very pale Roxanne and two holes in her neck. "How dare you kill my wife! You monster!" Megamind shouted as he lunged forward to hit him but then he stopped and fell to the ground and cried. " Don't cry, this wife of yours killed my daughters and her father killed my three wives." Dracula said sadly. Megamind looked up sadly. "We can discuss over dinner the girl said as she entered.


End file.
